The present invention relates to an improved catalyst support and catalyst and, more particularly, a catalyst support and catalyst for use in a process for upgrading hydrocarbon feedstocks.
The prior art is replete with catalysts for use in processes for upgrading hydrocarbons to higher value products. Most of the aforesaid processes are carried out at elevated temperatures under controlled conditions. The processes tend to be expensive as a result of the high energy input required to carry out the processes at elevated temperatures and pressures. Catalysts are employed in the processes for various reasons, including, but not limited to, reducing the temperatures and pressures at which the hydrocarbon conversion reaction takes place.
Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide improved catalyst supports and catalysts for use in hydrocarbon conversion processes which would allow for the hydrocarbon conversion to take place at significantly lower temperatures and pressures than heretofore attainable.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the present invention to provide an improved catalyst support and catalyst for use in hydrocarbon conversion processes for the conversion of hydrocarbons to products of higher value.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process, catalyst and catalyst support which allows for the hydrocarbon conversion processes to be carried out under more favorable conditions of temperature and pressure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a catalyst and catalyst support which is useful in combination with microwave energy to convert hydrocarbon feeds to higher quality products.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.